Love Was Never Easy
by LegoRiel FanFictions
Summary: Tauriel enters the University of Arda and life there was hard. She finds refuge in another student, Legolas, who has recently broken up with his girlfriend, Araniel, and what was worse is that this elleth is trying to make Tauriel's life as painful as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! :) Um well this is kind of a different thing...the world is set on today's time and space,though there are connecting things :D I hope you like this one,and review your thoughts!Here it goes... *oh and by the way their thoughts are based on typical teenager ones*  
><strong>

Love Was Never Easy

Chapter 1

"He is just so handsome..." thought Tauriel as her eyes caught sight of a good looking blonde sitting at the very back row of the classroom.

His face seemed cold and serious; so serious that it was enough to make her shudder...and yet, there was something about his face that made her swoon.

Just as she immersed herself in her daydream thoughts again, Tauriel dropped her pen and she bent down to pick it up. Through the strands of her bright, red hair, the elleth couldn't help herself and caught another glimpse of him.

"Miss Tauriel?" asked their elvish professor, "Is there a problem? You've been bent down for over a full minute."

"I'm so sorry, Sir Gildor," stammered Tauriel and hurriedly sat back up. Glancing back, she gave a sigh of relief to find that none of her classmates took no importance of it...especially the blonde.

Later, the bell rang and the elves and other races went out of their classrooms. This is the University of Arda, and life here goes on and on like a clichéd back story.

Elves were the most popular and well known race in the building. Dwarves were known as the tough ones in the crowd. As for Men, they were almost as popular as the elves...but not as equal. Hobbits liked to take things slow and would often be found at the canteen or library.

Lastly, there were the orcs...they would be the school bullies and the mischief makers and the class clowns. Their troublesome behavior has unbelievably reached off the scale in such a short period that they were as popular as the elves!

Though not being the usual victim of teases and ugly remarks, Tauriel considered herself an outcast...someone who shouldn't even look at the likes of Legolas, that blonde elf, as they are clearly off the same level. To her dismay, she heard that he had a girlfriend already.

"It's for the best..." she thought. Then, her eyes shot wide open with terror. "I left my notebook!"

She turned to run and go back when her body slammed against something hard and firm, reeling her backwards. Getting her bearings back, she looked up to find a tall elf standing in front of her, wearing a green sweatshirt and brown pants. He didn't seem to be affected at all by the clash and looked down at her with piercing sapphire-like eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." she stammered quietly, realizing who she had just collided with. It was Legolas.

The elf looked at her and inspected her, head to toe. From the way his eyes showed, he didn't like it at all. Suddenly, his arm shot out and in his hand was a black notebook.

"Watch where you leave your things next time,"he said, getting mad at her, "klutz."

Tauriel was offended when he called her that, and grew more sheepish of herself. Legolas hurriedly walked away, leaving her alone again.

"Can you be more embarrassing?" she reprimanded to herself. "Wait!" she called out loudly and suddenly.

Legolas stopped in his tracks and the elleth came closer to him.

"Why did you bother to return the notebook?" she asked.

Legolas shrugged his shoulders and once more looked at her. "Why shouldn't I?" he replied coldly and went away.

As Tauriel looked at him leave, she couldn't help but smile. Despite that cold exterior, she knew that he was a good person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha,here is the new chapter :D I hope you like the story so far!Thank you for the reviews also,and i also think that people will go a bit rough on me because my Tauriel-character writing..but hey that's how i at least see her as a school girl ;) Oh and i will be probably uploading every one-two days depends on yeah,school XP I hope you enjoy!**

Love Was Never Easy  
>Chapter 2<br>After the little incident, Tauriel went straight to her locker and upon opening, saw a sight that wasn't quite pleasing to see.

"Please just leave me alone." squeaked a female hobbit as she was being cornered by three orcs. They were laughing around and tossing her things aside. They were bullying her.

"Leave her alone..." said a feeble voice from behind them. Turning around, the three saw another hobbit with similar hair. Smirking, all of them,left Rosie and went for him.

"If it isn't Samwise Gamgee," said the leader.

"Look,"said the hobbit, "Rosie didn't do anything!"

"So what?" the orc sneered and came closer when a blur of green interfered.

"You leave these hobbits alone!" came a familiar voice. It was Tauriel.

Rosie hurriedly ran into Sam's arms and they huddled together. They watched the orcs ominously go towards Tauriel and prepared to strike her. Thankfully, the elleth blocked the attack and returned the favor by punching the leader in the face.

At that moment, the students watched what was going on when a voice came from behind. Hurriedly, the students paved a way for none other than Gandalf, one of the Istari or Guidance Counselors, and Principal Galadriel, who did not seem pleased with a brown-haired hobbit walking near her.

"That's them Madame!" said the hobbit, "they are the ones causing trouble again!"

"Thank you for the report Frodo," said the principal and eyed Lurtz with a gravely cold stare. "Lurtz...I should've known. You are coming to the office with me."

"Make me!" said the orc. At that instant, Gandalf interfered and towered above Lurtz with his own dark shadow. All at once, the orcs complied and followed the principal to her office.

The crowd soon waned. Tauriel turned to Sam. "That was really brave of you." she smiled.

Sam blushed. "I am flattered," he said, "thank you."

"No problem," said the elleth. "Stay safe."

With grateful nods, Sam and Rosie went on with Frodo to the library, where the rest of the hobbits usually go to.  
>Soon, the aisle was dotted by merely a few students. Tauriel prepared to leave when she saw a familiar figure come towards her.<p>

"Legolas?" she asked to herself.

"I saw what you did," he said quietly, "that was really brave of you."

Tauriel hardly believed that they were talking. "Thank you..." she whispered.

For the first time, Legolas flashed her a faint smile. It was a really, really small smile...but it was a smile; and Tauriel watched him walk away with dreamy eyes.  
>Unknown to her, there was a group of elvish girls who saw the little conversation and were eyeing Tauriel ominously. One of them was a blonde...but the whole school knows she wasn't just any elf.<p>

She was Araniel Finlador aka Legolas' girlfriend.

Outside campus, Lurtz has been dismissed and warned but was not really happy about it. Instead of blaming Frodo, the hobbit who has put him in danger, he had the nerve to blame it on that redhead, for exactly as she arrived, the elders came immediately.

"I hate her so much..." he,thought angrily and kicked the trash bin, spilling its contents on the pavement.

Looking ahead, he saw a black car skid to a stop. Quite peculiar because it parked right next to him.

When the window if the driver seat lowered, he saw a blonde elleth with a dark look on her face. Lurtz knew her pretty well.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

The elleth didn't seem to be fazed at all. "I heard that you were in trouble because of a redhead..." she said, "I presume you want to get even with her."

"What do you have in mind?" asked the orc, who now understood the elf's motives.

Araniel smiled. "Here's the plan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Anndd here's the next chapter :D Just to say Jedi Kay-Kenobi of course you didn't offend me oh gods*the old and the new xD*, i just have gotten notice about that from other people so that's why and thank you for the review :* Dont worry we loves you :D Here it is!**

Love Was Never Easy

Chapter 3

The next day, Tauriel went a bit late than usual...three minutes late. And it was a huge deal for her! She exercised prudence and discipline ever since she was a elfling, and she had it in her blood ever since.

Arriving to school, she still was one of the earliest to come. Coincidently, she met Sam along the way and they said greetings to each others.

Then, as she sat down on her chair, two figures came from the door and into the room. It was Legolas and Araniel. She didn't know why, but she stared at them...and there was sadness in her eyes.

"So I'll see you later,meleth." said Araniel and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. The ellon just nodded and went to his seat.

Before leaving, Tauriel caught sight of Araniel smiling at her-a weird and mysterious smile. She tried to shrug it off, but through out class, it would either be that or Legolas.

"Great..." she mused, "I'm thinking of nonsense..."

After slow periods of time, there was only one subject left and they all could go home. Tauriel couldn't be happier as she climbed the stairs, eagerly ready to get this over with.

"Here she comes..." thought Araniel from a distance as she looked at Lurtz, who was nearby.

"Is everything set?" she asked quietly.

"Exactly as planned..." replied the orc and the two had smiles on their faces. This is going to be perfect.

After getting all the needed things from her locker, Tauriel made her way to her room. She noticed that the door opened slightly ajar, but she shrugged it off.

That was when she regretted it.

Upon opening the door to enter, Tauriel instantly felt a bucketful of icy cold water pour on her, and she quickly lost balance as the bucket fell on her head.

She found herself on the floor, her things scattered around, but not only that...the laughter of her peers were spreading out as well.

There were now tears in her eyes as her fists clenched in embarrassment and humiliation. Though through the blurry vision she had, she could make out a familiar blonde standing in front of her, holding out her phone as she laughed scornfully.

Then, without warning, the three orcs came back carrying water guns. They aimed at the helpless elleth and fired all sorts of liquids at her. The laughter got louder and her shouts of despair instantly drowned in them.

Tauriel then noticed that they all were fishing their phones out, videoing this seemingly hilarious situation, unaware of the elleth's feelings.

She covered her head with her arms as the orcs kept firing. Her tears instantly mixed in with the liquids they threw and she felt so vulnerable.

But then, she heard the sound of a phone falling and breaking down to pieces and also...the sound of silence.

Looking up, she saw Legolas glaring at Araniel, and as if he were going to do the same, the crowds kept their phones but still remained quiet.

The next thing he did was take his jacket off and wrap it around the elleth, who was still trembling. He beckoned her to stand up, and they made their way out of the scene.

Along the way, Legolas saw her face, now messy with colors of pink, green, brown and orange.

"Let's go to the office..." he said, but the elleth soon declined.

"I...I just want to go home..." she whispered quietly and turned around towards the exit.

"Then at least let me drive you home..." he said, quickly running after her.

"No need..."she whispered, "I can handle myself..."

"You call that handling yourself?" he said, gesturing to her, "you looked like a caged animal back there!"

Tauriel's eyes began to brim with newfound tears and Legolas instantly regretted his words.

"I'm sorry." he said, but it was too late. The elleth angrily shoved his jacket back to him and headed to the exit.

"Hey, stop!" he yelled running to her, "I'm sorry!"

But she didn't bother listen. She kept striding away and just wanted to go home.

"Tauriel!" he called out...and she paused in an abrupt stop. He just said her name for the first time in her years here.

Sighing deeply, she turned around and expected him to be so far away...but he wasn't. He was right there, her face only inches from his.  
>Reflexively, she took a step back...but he just stood firm on his ground.<p>

"Just let me take you home...let me make it up to you."


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter ;)**

Love Was Never Easy

Chapter 4

Legolas' car skidded to a stop beside the fence bordering a small, white house.

"I'm sorry for awhile ago..." the elf whispered once more, "and I'm sorry about...what my girlfriend did..."

Tauriel nodded and somberly got off the car. "Thanks for the ride..." she whispered and made her way towards the steps leading to her door.  
>The ellon nodded and she wondered why he didn't drive off yet.<p>

"Shouldn't you be going off somewhere by now?" she asked.

"It can wait..." he said.

As much as she wanted to talk to him, the elleth knew she had just been scarred...and had to say goodbye to him.

Moments later, Legolas was back on the road again. When he arrived at school, he hurriedly searched for Araniel and found her by the entrance, talking to other elves.

Wasting no time, he went to her and gripped her arm hard. Reflexively, the elleth tried to break free from his hold, but Legolas was too strong.

"We need to talk." he said firmly and they went out to the school gym which was, thankfully, clear of any other being.

"What do you want?!" hissed the blonde, baffled and confused.

"You know what I want Araniel," he said coldly, "tell me why you humiliated Tauriel in front of the entire student body!"

"Oh shut up!" she fired back, "don't exaggerate- you know well that it wasn't the entire student body, Legolas."

"There were alot watching..." he said simply and tightened his grip on her arm. "Of all the people you had to humiliate-why her?!"

"She was trying to steal you away from me," she reasoned out firmly, "I just warned her."

Legolas couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Is that the only reason?" he asked incredulously, "Araniel-this is despicable! Were you even sure?!You humiliated someone just of mere speculation?! That's it!"

Instantly, he let go of her arm and made his way out.

"That's it Araniel," he said, "we are through!"

"You can't be serious!" she exclaimed.

In response, Legolas glared at her with his cold eyes and turned his back on her.

"We are through..."

Back at her house, Tauriel didn't know what to do. How is she going to show herself tomorrow? To her dismay, the video was uploaded onto the web...but she was certain that it wasn't Araniel.

"Legolas swiped her phone off..."

Legolas. She couldn't help but smile. He was her prince today...he saved her from that crowd.

"No, get a grip, Tauriel." she told herself, "Legolas only did that because it was the right thing to do...that's it!"

She laid down in bed and picked up a wrapped candy.

"You're my friend in the world..." she whispered to the sweet as she unwrapped it and put it in her mouth.

The sugar was working wonders on her right now and she felt better. She could do this routine for hours and hours...  
>Then, her phone rang.<p>

Looking on the screen, she saw an unknown number. She sighed.

"Probably someone to ridicule me..." she thought. But nevertheless, there as that urge un her that told her to answer it. So she pressed the phone icon and pressed the device against her ears.

"Hello...?" she asked.

"Tauriel, thank goodness you picked this up..." a voice came.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"It's me...Legolas..."

Right at that moment, she inhaled sharply. Tauriel could've sworn that the candy in her mouth must have gotten the best of her imaginations.


	5. Chapter 5

**A little shorter one but oh well...nobody has inspiration that much every day :D**

Love Was Never Easy

Chapter 5

"Legolas?" she asked, still incredulous, "how'd you get my number?"

"I asked Sam," he replied, "you know...the hobbit."

"Ah," said Tauriel, dumbfounded, "w-why did you bother?"

In his room, Legolas scratched the back of his head as the elleth's questions began to flood him.

"Um..well," he said, "you know, I wanted to make sure that you're okay..."

"I'm fine Legolas," she replied, "the only thing I am worried about is..."

There was a long pause.

Then, she sighed. "...is how I will face my peers tomorrow; I'm going to be the laughingstock of the university."

"I will protect you then..." he said quietly.

Tauriel hardly believed what he said. "You will?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," replied the ellon, "it was my girlfriend who did this, and I will make it up for her."

Tauriel's smile disappeared. "Oh." she said and mentally slapped herself. "...is that the only reason?"

"What else would there be?" said Legolas, "hey, if you don't mind, I have to go."

"Y-yeah sure..." she replied quietly, "of course..."

In a few moments, the line went off. She slumped back into bed and couldn't help but smile as she remembered his words...

"... I will protect you then..."

"Legolas," she sighed, "he finally noticed me!"

The next day at school, Legolas waited patiently by the entrance. Last night, he had made a plan for people to stop belittling the elleth around. He just can't believe that he is going to do it.

Then, he saw her. Legolas noticed that she became cautious and shy as some of the students snickered and laughed as she passed by.  
>She prepared to turn back and go home when a firm hand seized her shoulder.<p>

"Legolas?" she asked in surprise as she turned around.

"Hold my hand," he said, "hold close to my arm."

She could feel herself blush up to her ears. "W-why?"

"I'll explain on the way," he said firmly, "now do as I say."

Though baffled, Tauriel did what she was told and held on to his arm. Then she felt his head shake.

"No," he said and immediately, Tauriel let go of his arm.

The next move he did was quite, or completely, unexpected. Legolas lifted his arms and put it around Tauriel's shoulders, locking her in.

"Alright..." said the elleth, "I don't know where this is going..."

They moved quickly into the campus and once people caught sight of Tauriel, they ought to laugh, that is, until they saw Legolas with her.

Almost instantly, they stopped looking and went on into doing their business. In an instant, Tauriel knew.

"You're using your power against them?" she asked.

"Not quite," he said, "I'm using my powers to protect you...just like I said."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ;) New chapter :D And i have to say that im so happy that it has 20 reviews with just 5 chapters!I have also noticed something :D Everybody is calling this ship different..i personally love Legoriel..probably because my page is named like that xDBut i have also noticed that many call it Legriel which i also adore!But i have seen others also as Taurielas,Legolasiel and many others ;)But the main thing is that we all mean the same and adore the same! So here it is:**

Love Was Never Easy

Chapter 6

In the next few weeks, the students got news that there was going to be a special trip planned for the year, and it was approaching fast.

Orcs thought that they could make alot of mischief with this, dwarves hoped they were going to a mountain or a mine, hobbits were not really into it...save for Bilbo Baggins, their professor.

Though an elf, Legolas wasn't into it. He'd rather stay home and stroll the gardens rather than sit in a cramped vehicle and breathe in smoke all through the trip.

Sir Gildor decided to partner the students under his class so that it would be easier for him to supervise.

"Legolas..." said Gildor, "if it isn't a bother for you, I'll pair you up with Tauriel."

"This trip is a bother to me more than Tauriel being my partner." he said nonchalantly and Gildor shrugged it off.

"I'm a bother to him?" she asked herself sadly. "Should've known..."

Later, as the students were dismissed her and Rosie met at the library when Legolas came in afterwards.

"Isn't that your boyfriend?" asked the female hobbit.

"I wish..." Tauriel sighed as she watched him walk perfectly.

"Isn't he?" asked Rosie, confused.

"Well," hesitated Tauriel, "it wasn't all real, you see. He's just doing that so people will stop laughing about me after that incident."

"Is he nice?" said Rosie.

"He is." said Tauriel, brightening up a bit whenever she remembers how kind Legolas was to her despite his cold exterior.

"You have to be careful around him Tauriel," warned Rosie, "and it's not that he is a bad person but he...he is just nice..."

"What're you saying?" whispered the elleth.

"Friendly advice," smiled the hobbit, "don't misinterpret his kindness Tauriel, you might think that he likes you or someone else by the way he shows kindness but maybe that's just his natural way of expressing himself...that's just who he is."

Tauriel let out a pained smile when she realized how right Rosie was.

"...Legolas is just kind, he does not see anything in me..."

Sadly, she picked her book back up and continued reading.

The day of the trip finally came, but just before they go on their way, Sir Gildor has introduced something strange.

"Alright," he said as the students gathered, "we have here an exchange student from Erebor and he will be joining us today."

A dwarf? Thought Tauriel and observed him. He was wearing steel colored sweater and jeans. His black hair was tied in a neat, yet handsome, ponytail and he rarely has a beard on his face.

"He's quite tall for a dwarf..." she whispered to herself, when suddenly, she saw a tall shadow loom overhead.

"But not less ugly..." he said.

Turning around, she saw Legolas and he looked down at her.

"Don't tell me you like that dwarf." he said quietly.

"I don't," replied Tauriel, "...is there something wrong if I did?"

For some reason, Legolas felt a weird feeling in his chest.

"Nevermind..." he groaned softly and tightened his grip on the strap of his bag.


	7. Chapter 7

Love Was Never Easy

Chapter 7

"You're kidding me..." groaned Legolas once more as Sir Gildor smiled broadly. "You want me and Tauriel to group with him?"

"Yes," he said, "I noticed that the elleth likes him and will give him a warm welcome here."

"Sir," said Legolas, "first of, Tauriel does NOT like him...he's just new, she might have a spark of interest about him but that's it."

"I'm not saying that Tauriel like-likes him...you sound apprehensive, Mr. Greenleaf." replied the professor and placed his hands behind his back.

Legolas felt a wave of flood him up to the tip of his ears.

"Do you want to keep Tauriel for yourself, Mr. Greenleaf?" Gildor asked again, teasing him this time.

The ellon made sure that he kept a straight face. "Actually, that would be-"

"Sir Gildor!" called Tauriel from a distance as she came running to him.

"Ah, Tauriel," said the elf, "just the elf I wanted to see. I was thinking if maybe, you could let Kili in with you and Legolas."

"That tall dwarf?" said Tauriel and quickly spun around, eyeing him, "yes, Kili, we have been talking. Of course we'll let him in!"

"What?" asked Legolas suddenly.

Tauriel seem baffled. "Is there something wrong Legolas?"

Legolas quickly realized what he's done and tried to act nonchalant again. "No, no...of course not..." he whispered, "let the dwarf in."

Smiling, she clapped her hands and held onto Legolas' own.

"Come on!" she said, "I want you to meet him!"

As the elleth dragged him off, Gildor couldn't help but smile at how cute the two looked.

Arriving, Legolas needed to recover, but Tauriel hurriedly introduced him to her new found friend.

"Legolas, this is Kili,"she said, "Kili, Legolas."

"Hi." said the dwarf and let out a hand.

Legolas looked down on it and stared when Tauriel shrugged him hard.

"Don't be rude," she whispered.

Sighing, the ellon extended an arm out and shook hands with him.

"Hey." he said.

"Your friend is really beautiful." said the dwarf and Tauriel blushed.

"Don't flatter me," she said with a smile, "I'm not that beautiful..."

"Then I guess we need to buy you more mirrors." whispered the dwarf.

Legolas had enough. Quickly, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Just so you know," he said, "she is my girlfriend."

There was silence, and Tauriel felt her face turn red as a tomato.

"Oh," said Kili, and Tauriel dragged the Legolas away.

"Legolas," she said, "we don't have to act around him...you can just drop the act."

"Tauriel," retorted Legolas, "what if he goes around, saying that we are not in a relationship-your safety will be endangered...plus, he might develop feelings for you."

"Kili's not that kind of guy," whispers Tauriel, "I trust him."

"I don't..." said Legolas firmly.

"Just be calm..." said Tauriel, "besides, it's not that big of a deal for you if he does like me, right?"

As she left, Legolas scowled slightly. "It will be...because now I think I love you Tauriel..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 :D Oh and just to answer the reviews because i have nothing better to do. SaphiraLovesTolkien my child, welcome to the club,we have been expecting you 3:) Hmm and for the suggestion well you shall see...well you shall see actually in this chapter and the next xD Reiya Sunshine,don't worry lad its waiting for you :D i understand,i so hate Kay-Kenobi..see didn't took him long like one chapter but oh well,impatient elf :D Guest:Well my updates variate from well,yeah inspiration :D This one is about 1000 words as the next one probably ;) So let me shut up now and let you all read:**

Love Was Never Easy

Chapter 8

In the bus, the three sat together and Legolas got the window seat, to his liking. But to his dislike, Kili was next to him, not Tauriel as she was seated on the far right...next to the dwarf.

"Um...Kili," said Tauriel in the middle of the trip, "I think I'd want to sit in the middle."

That lit up the ellon's ear. Finally, he gets his time with her.

The dwarf seemed reluctant, but he smiled any way and pretty soon, Tauriel was being sandwiched between Legolas and Kili.

"Thanks," she said, "I really like the outside air...smells like home."

Legolas smiled as he looked out the window. Her skin touched his arm...and he liked to keep it that way. But the destination was far and Tauriel's optimism died away, and she fell asleep.

Looking back, Legolas frowned when he saw Tauriel leaning onto Kili's head. The dwarf didn't seem to mind...but the elf did- and he minds about it pretty seriously.

Quickly, he let a hand out. Legolas then placed it gently under her jaw and ear, then he carefully flipped Tauriel's head onto his shoulder, careful not to wake her up.

Having done this, the ellon smiled. Kili, on the other hand, was annoyed. So he did the same thing the elf did and flipped her head back onto his.

Legolas scowled and did it again, this time, he placed an arm around her head to prevent him from taking her back. She stirred but Legolas placed gentle whispers on her ear, rendering her back to sleep again.

As they went on, Tauriel felt Legolas' comfortable sweater and snuggled on it, until her head rested on his chest. Then, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him like a pillow.

Legolas smiled and lowered the arm from her head down to her waist, where he pulled her closer.

As the bus stopped, Legolas frowned once more when the elleth woke up and eyed him.

"Were here..." he said.

Seeing that she wrapped her arms around him, Tauriel quickly retrieved them back and blushed.

"I,uh," she stammered, embarrassed of herself.

"I see that you liked my body..." he said nonchalantly and eyed her. He smiled a little bit inside when he saw her blush even more.

"I'm really sorry." she said and quickly made her way out.

The ellon just smirked and thought of how cute she was as he stood up and followed the students outside.

They were going to camp in a forest and there really isn't much of them, so the teachers had an easy time supervising them.

As Tauriel saw Legolas from a distance, she smiled every time she'd remember what had happened awhile ago, but then, Rosie's advice came into her head and she frowned.

"...he was so nice to me...for a moment, I thought that he liked me back,"

She paused as she watched how Legolas helped another elleth.

"...but I was wrong..."

She felt as if she wanted to cry at how stupid she has been and left the scene. Unknown to her, Legolas saw her go and immediately followed.

Once he found her,he looked a bit worried. Her head slightly hung down and she hasn't moved from her sitting position for three whole minutes.

"Tauriel." he called and sat next to her.

She hasn't replied and her hair blocked her face. Legolas heard her sniffle though and knew that she was crying.

"Tauriel, tell me what's wrong." he said in a tone that sounded firm.

"That's none of your concern." she said.

"It is," Legolas replied, "Tauriel, you know I'd listen to you, you know I'll always be here for you-"

"Don't say that!" she yelled and cried bitterly, standing up, "don't you dare say that! Nobody is around so drop the act!"

Legolas knew she was going to run away so with lightning speed, he stood up and grabbed her wrists.

"Tauriel, what is your problem?!" he asked in a loud tone, resisting the squirming elleth.

"Don't say anything when you don't mean it Legolas!" she cried out, her sorrow mixed with anger, "I know that your only doing this to repay me for what your girl friend had done- but that's it!"

She stopped and fell on her knees.

"Legolas it hurts..." she sobbed, and the ellon knelt with her.

"Tauriel..."

"It hurts me to know that your actions aren't real, and yet I believe in them," she sobbed once more, "I was just starting to accept the fact that you'll never love me back...but then you came."

Legolas was silent and wanted to hear more of what she had to say.

"I fell for those actions...then I fell for you," she whispered, then, she stood up and wiped the tears off her face.

"So please," she said, looking him dead straight in the eyes, "don't make me expect too much from you...because I don't want to get hurt..."

She prepared to leave when he felt his hand flip her around, and the next thing she knew was that his other hand went behind her head.

Then, he leaned in and kissed her hard. Tauriel tried to resist him. But that kiss...there was something in it that made her want to believe all over again.

The contradictions of her head died away as the shouts of her heart grew stronger. At last, they pulled away. Only she was breathless...but Legolas seemed fine.

"Legolas..." she whispered, unable to talk straight.

"I love you." he simply said and held her face, "don't worry...it's for real this time."


	9. Chapter 9

** Jules14..Well i don't know how to start...there is no hiding that your review has hurt me but im ashamed of myself that it has hurt me..because from the start i knew there where going to be people who just can't accept my form of Legolas and i assure you i'm not trying to rewrite Twilight..this is kind of a like my form of seeing them..i respect your opinion after all as i should...and i hope that you will respect my story after all..i understand that your comment was in good criticism as hope it is..Hannon le :| *This is a kind of short chapter but oh well..can't always have the inspiration xD Don't kill me i want to see Bofa in December xD***

Love Was Never Easy

Chapter 9

After that little, yet romantic, moment, the newly formed couple went back with the others as dusk covered the skies, hand in hand.

They had broad smiles on their faces and rest through out the night, the two could be noticeably seen close to each other and liking each other's company.

Araniel scowled with jealousy as she sat alone, in the shadows.

"This is my replacement?" she thought incredulously, "this unpopular low-life?"

Back there, the others left the camp fire and got ready. But Legolas and Tauriel stayed awhile, enjoying the warmth of the fire, and their arms around each other.

Tauriel sighed and laid her head on his chest, and Legolas laid his head on hers, his arm around her shoulder, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Do you want to sleep beside me?" he asked in a whisper.

"Is it even allowed?" she asked, looking up at his face.

"We can have our two sleeping bags beside each other." he suggested, "we can watch the stars from here."

"What about Kili?" she said, "we are responsible for him."

A plan formulated in the ellon's head and he smirked mischievously, assuring Tauriel that it is going to be alright.

"So you took care of him?" asked Tauriel, lying down on her sleeping bag, the moonlight making her face look so much more enchanting.

"I did." replied Legolas, lying down on his own, the two getting under the covers. "he'll be fine."

Somewhere, Kili was sleeping on a tree branch, his body tied around it, ensuring his safety. Of course, Legolas did it.

"Alright." said Tauriel and Legolas hurriedly wrapped his arms around her, protecting her from the cold.

"Good night meleth." said the ellon and kissed her one more time.

"Did you just call me meleth?" she asked with a smile.

Legolas smiled back at her. "Yes."

"If that's the case." said Tauriel and pulled him in for another kiss. Legolas didn't mind and pulled her face closer.

"Good night, meleth." she said and laid back down to sleep.

Legolas did the same and again wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight."

The next morning, Kili woke up with a whole nest of birds on top of him. Bewildered, he untied a neatly tied ribbon on his chest and immediately, he came tumbling down.


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter ;)**

Love Was Never Easy

Chapter 10

In the next few days, Legolas and Tauriel have made it known to everybody that they were together, and that they wanted to keep it that way.

Normally, Principal Galadriel would disapprove of this. But she and Thranduil were close friends and she was happy to see his son smile after such a long time...especially after since his mother's death in his teenage years.

Plus, she knew that the ellon was responsible enough to mind both Tauriel and his studies...so Galadriel had confidence in him.

Later that day, Tauriel excused herself and left Legolas for a while. Inside the bathroom, there was one stall occupied. Tauriel shrugged it off and washed her hands, then, she wetted her face.

Looking in the mirror, the door from the occupied stall suddenly burst open...and out came Araniel.

Tauriel quickly spun around to meet face to face with the elleth, who had an ominous aura around her at the moment.

"Araniel," Tauriel said, "look, I know that we have had misunderstandings before...but, let's just forget about those, please?"

Araniel glared at her for a moment, then, she slapped her hard.

Tauriel gasped at how hard she'd hit her and held her red cheek.

"That's for stealing my boyfriend;" she screamed, and the elleth slapped Tauriel on the other cheek, "and that is for making me look bad in front of the whole school!"

She was about to slap the redhead again when Tauriel recovered and held her wrist.

"I never stole Legolas from you!" she replied, "He loves me!"

"You snaked him from me!" accused Araniel and suddenly got a burst of strength, clutching onto Tauriel's hair and making sure that it hurts like hell.

Tauriel struggled through the pain when the blonde dragged her into one of the stalls, threatening to plunge her head into toilet water.

Tauriel pleaded to her, but Araniel pushed harder.

"This is for everything you've done!" screamed Araniel when the door to the comfort room burst open.

"Araniel stop!" came the familiarly cold yet raging voice of Legolas as he hastily ,but carefully fished Tauriel from her arms. He felt the frailty and the way she trembled on his chest.

"What were you doing to my girlfriend?!" he demanded fiercely.

"Open up your eyes Legolas!" she replied, "she is blinding you- she is pushing you away from me!"

"Enough!" said the ellon, "Tauriel did nothing wrong!"

He then walked towards her with slow strides as his cold eyes peered into her soul.

"You do one more thing to her," he whispered darkly, "and I don't know what I might do to you."

The elleth remained silent.

"I won't let you hurt the elf I love."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hannon le(Thank you)for the reviews!We loves you all,precious xD Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta(May your ways be green and golden) ;)**

Love Was Never Easy

Chapter 11

"I'm fine Legolas." Tauriel assured as the ellon quickly checked her cheek, which was still red from the slap.

"Your cheek..." he said, caressing the delicate skin on it.

"I'll be fine." she said, smiling.

"Alright," sighed Legolas, "want to go somewhere for a while?"

Tauriel looked at him.

"You know...forget about the world."

"Where do you have in mind?" asked the elleth.

"I was thinking of the park nearby the school." replied the ellon and stood up.

Tauriel smiled and stood up as well. "Sounds...great."

At the park, the two didn't do much...but they felt as if they have done everything together.

They took strolls around the place and sat down on the grassy surface, watching the sunset as it's fiery hue flooded the pond nearby.  
>The air blew cold, for it was nearly autumn, and the two smiled as they wrapped the other around their arms.<p>

"Do you think..." began Legolas quietly, "do you think that maybe this relationship of ours can last forever?"

"I hope so..." said Tauriel, leaning on his chest as he kissed her head. Suddenly, drizzle started pouring down, and the throng of people quickly thinned down.

The two got into the ellon's car and Legolas started driving. But soon, the rain started to get heavier, and fog started to roll- making it almost impossible to see.

"It's too dangerous to drive." said the ellon and opened his door.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply. "It's raining out there!"

"True," he said, removing his jacket and putting it over his head. "But it's better to stay inside my house than in my car."

Tauriel smiled and got out as well. Together, they raced towards his door, and locked the doors shut.

Inside, an older elleth gave a startled gasp at the sight of the two.

"Legolas," she squeaked, "go change!"

She then looked at the elleth. "This must be your friend."

"Yes," replied Legolas, "she'll be staying here until the rain stops...long story."

Nodding, the elleth went back to her work, smiling, and have the two towels. Tauriel felt sheepish.

"Is this really alright?" she whispered as she made her way upstairs.

"Why won't it?" replied Legolas, "my father is away for a few weeks..I'm sure he won't mind."

Tauriel changed into one of Legolas' loose shirts, which appeared to be way too big for her. She tied her hair in an adorable, yet messy, bun which got the ellon amused.

They waited and waited, yet the rain didn't stop. Tauriel grew desperate and slumped on his couch.

"If the rain does not stop," said Legolas, "there is no choice for you but to sleep here."

Sighing, the elleth got one of his pillows and a blanket and opened the door of his room.

"Hey, where are you going?" exclaimed Legolas, trying to catch up to her.

"I'm going to sleep on your couch." she said, and he blocked her way.

"I won't allow that," he said, "you are staying here with me."  
>Tauriel blushed furiously.<p>

"But if it bothers you that much," began Legolas, "we can set up a border on my bed, and...yeah, sleep."

Later, the two did as told and Legolas set up a border on his bed. The rain still poured down. Tauriel sighed.

"I'm going to turn off the lights." he said, and the next thing the elleth knew was darkness.

"Legolas?" she asked and the ellon stirred.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Why do you like me?" she asked quietly. "I mean...I'm not the most beautiful elleth out there...my ears are huge even for elves, and my hair...it's...it's weird."

Legolas smiled and placed both hands under his head.

"First of all," he began, "I love the way you look...and I think you are the most beautiful elleth out there, second, your ears may be huge but...they are your ears- and I think that, too, is beautiful."

Tauriel smiled softly and turned around, only to find his face inches from hers.

"Have I ever told you that your hair drives me wild?" he asked softly.

Chuckling, the two leaned in and kissed each other. They were about to get passionate when Tauriel pushed him away.

"Border." she reminded.

Legolas put up his arms in surrender. "Of course princess..."

He laid back down with a smile. "Goodnight."


	12. Chapter 12

Love Was Never Easy  
>Chapter 12<p>

The next morning, Tauriel woke up with a familiar scent in front of her. Her face seemed to be pressed onto something and looking up, she saw Legolas' face smiling down at her.

"What happened to the border?" he asked teasingly.

Tauriel felt her arms around him and his around her. The ellon felt her tense up and was about to pull away when he stopped her and embraced her tighter, their legs wrapped on each other.

"You've had your arms on me ever since the storm raged up last night..." he whispered, slowly leaning in. Before Tauriel knew it, his lips were on hers again.

Legolas couldn't keep his hands to himself and ran them up and down her sides. Tauriel responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

The two violently kissed each other and weren't about to stop when the door to the ellon's room pounded with knocks, startling them both.

"Hey, you two," came the cheery, familiar voice of the elleth, "you'll be late if you don't get up!"

The two laughed and straightened themselves up.

"I didn't know you could kiss like that..." whispered Legolas and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Nor did I." she smiled and made her way out side.

When the two arrived at school, they were eyed by an ominously familiar elleth in the shadows.

It was no other than Araniel, and she was determined to get Legolas back from the redhead.

Unfortunately, being popular has its advantages...and she knew just the person to help her.

Orofen was a handsome and dark-haired ellon, very smart and very skilled. Also...very in love with Araniel.  
>After class, the ellon was left alone in the room when Araniel entered. He was greatly surprised that she noticed him .<p>

"Orofen, is it?" she asked, crossing her arms seductively.

"Yes..." he whispered.

"I have something for you to do." she said simply.

"What is it?" he asked and put his books down.

"I need you to help me separate Legolas from that lowlife." Araniel scornfully said.

Orofen looked uncertain. "I'm not sure about this..." he said quietly.

"Are you denying my request?" the elleth demanded sharply, "do you have any idea who I am, and what I can do?"

"I know, but-"

"Then shush it, nerd!" she snapped, interrupting him, "you can either do this and be saved...or deny it and face the rest of your college life in shame."

Orofen was pressured. He liked her and he would do anything for her...in the end, his heart gave away and he sighed.

"Alright...tell me what you have in mind."

Later, as Legolas went on his way to Tauriel's room, he felt something collide with him.

It was another elf. He had dark hair and bright, silver-like eyes. He was carrying a bunch of books in his arms.

"I'm sorry," said Legolas, "are you alright?"

"I am, thank you." he replied shyly.

"What's your name, mellon?" asked Legolas.

The new elf was silent for a while, then, he smiled faintly.

"My name...is Orofen."


	13. Chapter 13

***no words...as usual..but enjoy :D sorry for updating late but yeah school gets in the way...***

Love Was Never Easy

Chapter 13

It was later that Legolas sent Tauriel home, despite the elleth's efforts to deny his request, he could see that guilty smile on her face when she finally accepted.

As Legolas sat there, alone, he heard a beep from his phone and hurriedly picked it up, hoping it was from Tauriel.

To his dismay, it wasn't from her...it was from Orofen.

Reading the message, the ellon squinted his eyes in disbelief. It read:  
>'meet me and my frnds at bree- consider it as a token of our new found frndship :) '<p>

For a moment, Legolas grew peculiar...so he called Tauriel for her opinion.

"Oh it's fine Legolas!" she said over the line. "have some fun with your friends!"

"It's alright with you?" he asked to make sure.

"Hey," she said, "I don't control your life...so do what makes you happy."

Legolas smiled. "Thanks, Taury." he said.

"Don't call me that!" she said, blushing. The elleth then heard Legolas laugh.

"Alright...bye, love you Taury." he said and enjoyed the way she moaned in annoyance.

When she hung up, he soon received another text message. It was from Tauriel this time.

: "love you leggy "

He smiled and replied:

: "call me that all the time meleth XP"

Soon, Legolas was out and on his way to Bree. Apparently, it was a little place friends and peers could hang out at, mostly after a day of work and school.

Arriving at the humble place, he found Orofen and three of his friends on the counter. There were mostly hobbits all around...but it didn't matter to him. Change was good.

Once he caught sight of the awaited ellon, Orofen smiled broadly and offered him a drink. Legolas wanted to say no...but it may have been the pressure that drove him into doing otherwise...add to that, Orofen's persistence.

The ellon looked at the liquor with reluctance, but nevertheless, he took small sips...trying to get used to the taste would be easier if he had a glass of water right now. But he kept going.

Once he finished the whole pint, Legolas felt fine...save for a tingling sensation in his fingertips- he thinks it's affecting him!

Buy soon...there were other disturbances, and the ellon felt somewhat out of place.

"What is happening to me?" he asked, and stood up, only to sway back and fort, trying to balance himself. Legolas felt as if he was between the

borders of consciousness and unconsciousness.

Pretty soon, he was able to stand again...but his vision spun and he had a faint idea that his mind was playing tricks on him.

Moments afterwards, he felt two soft hands hold him by the face. He was breathing heavily now, not knowing what was going on...but the soft hands stroked his head affectionately, calming him down.

"...Tauriel?" he asked in his delirium, seeing her familiar face in front of him.

Unbeknownst the ellon, it wasn't Tauriel at all...and it wasn't a red head.

It was Araniel...and the next moment, she did the unexpected.

In front of the whole crowd, she leaned in and kissed him, not caring about the eyes or opinion of others.

They kissed for a while, and to their surprise, Legolas held her face and kissed her back...not knowing that this was not his Tauriel.

"Tauriel..." he whispered.

Araniel smirked wickedly. "Yes...it is me..."


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter :D A little late but...yeah..oh and ButtercupBerry no it didn't hurt me don't worry you have a right to express your opinion as everybody else :) I promise i will make her stronger not exactly when but i will..its just from my thinking that Tauriel wasn't as strong as she is her whole life..when she got into Mirkwood she probably was a little scared and unsure of herself..but later training and her friendship with Legolas made her stronger..so i'm not basing her character as she is in DoS..i'm basing it kinda when she was 300 years old or so..Greetings to you also,neighbor! :D**

Love Was Never Easy

Chapter 14

Tauriel sat on her bed, reading, when her phone beeped. Looking at it, she got a video message from an unknown number.

On top of it was a text:  
>: "legolas is mine...so lay off tauriel, if u dont want to get hurt."<p>

It sounded awfully familiar...but the elleth couldn't put her finger on it.

Next, she proceeded to watch the video and see what the unknown sender has sent her. At first, Tauriel only saw Legolas leaning against the counter with people around him- nothing peculiar...until...

As she watched the video, tears welled up from her eyes at what she was seeing. She felt her heart harden...and there was a mix of both anger and betrayal in the tears that fell on her cheeks.

"Legolas...how could you?!"

In frustration, she screamed and threw the phone on her wall, shattering it into tiny pieces.

She gave another scream and clenched her fists as she cried openly.

"He lied to me..." she thought angrily, "he lied to me!"

She hastily went out of the house and strolled the streets, hoping to get some of the pain out of her heart. Tauriel walked slowly and weakly...she felt sick...so sick.

Suddenly, she felt as if she dropped something. Looking down, she saw her pencil fall to the pavement, rolling out on the street.

Absent-mindedly, she went out to the road, bent down and picked it up when she saw something glow from the corner of her eye- and the it was getting brighter as seconds passed.

Tauriel stood up and turned to see what it was, and the last thing she saw were two bright lights speeding up towards her.  
>And the world went dark.<p>

The next day, Legolas arrived at school a bit late...and how surprised he was when he saw Tauriel's empty seat.

"Where could she be?" he asked himself, hoping to apologize for not giving her a text or calling last night...he had quite a head ache; but thankfully, it was all gone.

The lecture began, and still, Tauriel wasn't in her seat. It got Legolas feeling so alone. He sat somberly when Rosie,came in and interrupted the class.

"Sir Gildor..." she said, her voice trembling with horror, "...sir..."

The elf waited anxiously and her voice made him realize that something was terribly wrong.

"What is it Rosie?" he said softly.

"Sir...sir, it's Tauriel..." she finally said and the tears flowed out completely.

"What happened to her?!" Legolas hurriedly demanded in a voice that surprised even himself.

"Legolas, she's at the hospital.." answered the hobbit, "...yesterday afternoon...she..."  
>Everyone waited for her answer.<p>

"She was hit by a car..."

Starting his engines, Legolas didn't bother staying at the university- Tauriel's life was at risk and he needed to see her.

He quickly drove to the hospital and asked the nurse for the elleth's room number. After pointing to where it is, the ellon dashed off, hoping to see her alright.

Arriving, Legolas hurriedly burst the door open, and there she was lying in bed.

Her head was wrapped with bandage...but other than that, there does not seem to be any other signs of injury. He smiled and went to her.

"Tauriel, I'm glad you're okay-"  
>But he then felt her hand slap him hard on the cheek, and he was taken back.<p>

"Enough lies Legolas..." she whispered and looked away from him, "Get out."

"Tauriel," he said, going nearer, "Tauriel- what's wrong?"

Legolas heard a sarcastic chuckle escape her lips and she was silent for a while, then, without warning, she fiercely swiped the vase on her table onto the tiled floor, shattering the porcelain artifact into tiny pieces.

"Do you think I'm stupid Legolas?!" she demanded, tears swelling up from her eyes, "I trusted you- and you lied to me! You played with my emotions, you toyed with me!"

"Tauriel, what are you talking about?!" asked Legolas.

"Get out!" she yelled, "I hate you so much- just get out!"

The guards quickly rushed in at the sound of the commotion and muscled the ellon out.

"Tauriel!" Legolas called, "Tauriel!"

When the doors were shut, the elleth slumped back into bed and cried openly...it hurts so much...

"Legolas, how could you?" she asked herself, "what did I ever do to you..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not updating for like 4 days...but school gets in the way..i had like 8 tests..Ahh why don't we have elvish for example in school?**

Love Was Never Easy

Chapter 15

The ellon refused the authority of the guards and resisted.

"No- that's my girlfriend back there!" he demanded.

"Well you certainly didn't sound like a happy couple, now did you?" one sneered.

"No!" said Legolas and sat down on one of the stalls outside Tauriel's room.

The guards left and gave him a warning...if one more thing breaks lose- they will have to drag him out at once.

From the hallway, he could see Rosie come with quick strides...she certainly didn't look sad nor amused.

She looked angry.

When she finally stood on front of Legolas, the hobbit confronted him at once.

"How could you cheat on Tauriel like that?!" she demanded loudly, "what did the elleth did to you Legolas? You do not have the right to hurt her- she trusted you!"

At first, Legolas thought that Tauriel's outburst awhile ago was due to the accident...but now, he was starting to realize that nothing was wrong with Tauriel at all..but something else was definitely wrong.

"Rosie- I never cheated on Tauriel!" he said, "I love her!"

Rosie groaned and fished her adorable yellow phone with a blue ribbon sticker on the side, then he pressed it near his face.

"Stop lying!" she said, "I caught you red handed!"

Legolas watched the video and almost stumbled back at what he was seeing...

"No..." he said, full of fear and confusion, "No- Rosie, I do not know how this happened!"

"Well it doesn't matter!" said the hobbit angrily, "Tauriel is hurt in and out and it's all your fault!"

She hugged and went inside the elleth's room, locking him out.

"No...I do not know what happened..." the ellon thought in despair as he slumped his back on the door to her room, tears falling off his eyes.

"Tauriel...please believe me...I do not know what happened..."

He sat outside for two hours, knocking from time to time, hoping to get in. At last, Rosie came out and glared at him for a while..then she signaled him to go in.

"You better not hurt her in there..." she warned and walked away.

Inside, Tauriel was still lying down, her skin pale and dull. Legolas felt pity for her...but he knew that she was strong.

"Tauriel..."he began awkwardly, "...I...I really do not know how'd it happened."

She said nothing and looked outside her window, her face nonchalant and yet, austere.

Legolas sighed and sat down on one of the stools beside her bed and looked beside her table.

She hadn't touched her food yet.

"I think you need to eat Tauriel," he said quietly, worried, "you need to get your energy back."

"I'd rather not." she answered for the first time. "...I might choke on my own disappointment..."

Legolas' face masked profound pain and he held her hand out of instinct and desperation.

"Please Tauriel...I didn't know what happened..." he begged her, "please don't push me away..."

"If you were able to convince the whole school that I was your girl friend before...then you shouldn't have a hard time fooling me once more..." she whispered and retrieved her hand from his.

Legolas wanted to cry...for the first time, he felt that he needed someone so bad as when he needed his father when he was young.

"Tauriel..." he said firmly, trying to be strong, "I'll prove myself...I'll show you that I never lied to you..."

Another sarcastic, yet sad chuckle escaped the elleth's lips and she drew in a heavy breath. "Don't bother... I'll never believe you again... I don't want to see a fool when I look in the mirror..."

Nodding, Legolas went out the door and decided to go home...there's nothing more he can do at the moment.

It took Tauriel days to recover...both from the accident and from her heart ache. But Legolas kept his promise and served Tauriel tirelessly. Rosie was convinced...but Tauriel knew how skilled he was with the art of acting...so she shrugged it off.

One day at school, Legolas talked with Prof. Bilbo privately in his office, and there...he poured it all out.

"I don't know how to get her back..." he said, trying not to cry, "I don't want to lose Tauriel but she...she..."

His fists clenched so hard and Bilbo patted him on the back when he saw a few tears fall from his closed eyes.

"It's alright..." said the hobbit, "just let it all out."

Legolas cried as he embraced Bilbo tight. It hurts so much!

"Legolas..." he then said, facing him, "...sometimes, things aren't meant to be...I know Tauriel is the most important elleth in your life, but..."

He couldn't seem to tell the lad what he really wanted to say.

"Look, why don't you go somewhere far and just...try to move on..." suggested Bilbo, "if she is really for you- then nothing can stop that...but right now just...just let it go for a while."

Legolas nodded and Bilbo hugged him back again. Unknown to the two, another elf watched them from Bilbo's slightly opened door...he looked at them with sadness and regret.

It was no other than Orofen.


	16. Chapter 16

Love Was Never Easy

Chapter 16

It was nearly dawn when Legolas walked the dimly lit corridor of the hospital that lead to Tauriel's room.

Being him was a nurse, and with him were his luggage, apparently...he was going somewhere.

Once he opened the door to Tauriel's room, Legolas laid his stuff down on the floor and quietly went to the sleeping form of the elleth.

Sighing, he sat down beside her and tucked in the hair that blocked her face behind her elvish ears. Then, he proceeded into caressing the soft skin on her face.

"Meleth..." he whispered, "I'm sorry that I got you into this mess...if only I had been more careful. Tauriel...I want to serve you and take care of you- but I can't stay."

He turned his head back to find the nurse tapping on her watch- signaling that his time here was limited.

Nodding, Legolas faced Tauriel again and whispered lovingly in her ears.

"If all I do is cause you pain...then I'd rather want to be away from you. All I want you to know before I go is that I never lied to you...and I never wanted to replace you."

He looked at her face and knew that this is one of the last times he'll see her face.

"I love you..." he said at last and leaned in, kissing her softly, yet passionately.

After pulling away, he sighed, stood up and got his luggage. He proceeded to exit the door. But before shutting it completely, he sadly took one last glance of her.

"Namarie, meleth nin..."

And that was the last he saw of her.

When Tauriel woke up, she noticed that Legolas wasn't in the same room with her as he normally would.

She didn't know why, but it bugged her in a sad way.

"Do I still love him?" she asked herself. Suddenly, the door opened and in came Rosie...and a dark haired ellon.

"Tauriel," said Rosie with a serious face, "I believe this elf owes you an explanation."  
>When the hobbit went out, Orofen came closer and sat down on the chair beside her bed.<p>

"Orofen," she said sternly, "what did Rosie mean?"

Sighing, there was a look of guilt on the ellon's face that he almost cried. "Tauriel..." he said, "Legolas...Legolas never lied to you. Me and Araniel planned the whole thing. I placed a special drug in his drink that made him hallucinate...I'm so sorry."

The elleth couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Orofen- why?!" she demanded, "I got mad at Legolas for nothing?!"

"I'm sorry!" he said, trying to sound straight, "but if there is anything you need to know...Legolas loved you- he kept saying your name when he kissed Araniel...if only I knew that this is what would happened..."

He stopped and bit his lip. "I'm so sorry..."

She saw his tears fall and lifted his chin up gently. "I forgive you Orofen...I know you love Araniel but- you deserve better than that...Araniel is nothing compared to you."

Nodding, Orofen sighed. "It was my fault Legolas left."

Tauriel's face painted confusion. "What?"

"Didn't he tell you?" said the elf, "I overheard him and Prof. Bilbo talk two days ago...he was leaving today for someplace named Valinor."

Instantly, Tauriel knew what she had to do.

"I need to catch up to him!"


	17. Chapter 17

Love Was Never Easy

Chapter 17

Tauriel resisted the nurses who tried to block her way.

"I need to talk to Legolas!" she thought as panic surged in. She drove him away...when he did nothing wrong. Will he even still accept her?

They were about to inject her with a drug to calm her down when instead, each of them became unconscious with syringes protruding from their arms.

Looking up, she saw Orofen and a wave of horror filled her.

"Orofen!" she gasped.

"Don't worry," he assured, "they're just asleep...I'm a nursing student remember?"

Tauriel nodded. "Orofen...thank you." she said, breathless.

"Consider this as my apology," he said with guilt, "now go. Legolas' flight leaves at 7:00."

Nodding one last time, Tauriel went over to the ellon and embraced him. Orofen smiled and embraced her back.

"Sam is out there with Rosie in a cab...waiting for you." he said and they both heard horrible moans coming from the floor...only then did they realized that it was not from the floor- it was from the nurses. They were waking up.

"Hurry." he whispered.

With her bare feet on the cold floor of the hospital halls, Tauriel ran all the way downstairs and right there at the exit, she saw Rosie waving her arms like a maniac.

The elleth quickly opened the door and before she even had the time to sit down, Sam hit on the gas and off they go.

Tauriel ws slammed at the back and was a bit cramped, considering that the car was a bit small.

"Sam- please hurry!" said Tauriel.

"I'm trying!" he said, "the airport is three minutes away!"

"Make it two!" yelled Rosie and Sam gave a harder push on the gas.

The car was speeding ahead. Looking east, Tauriel's eyes widened with fear. The sun was halfway up.

"Rosie- what time is it?" she asked.

"6:50!" the hobbit screamed. "Sam!"

"Were here!" said he and parked on the side, not caring about who he violated at the moment.

Once getting off, the three had to ask for information about the flight to Valinor.

"We got three minutes!" Sam said, "we can't run as fast as elves...just go Tauriel..."

"Thank you." she said and ran off, quickly locating where Legolas' plane should lift off.

Once she caught sight of the glass window overlooking the plane field, she saw his plane...but as she got closer, she swore that it was getting farther. And that was when she realized the horrible truth.

"Legolas..." she whispered, and soon, her eyes watered up with guilty tears, "Legolas...I'm sorry."

She fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably. She let go of the person she loved and loved her...now...she felt so alone.

"Legolas..." she said, "Legolas, I need you..."

But Tauriel knew that no matter how many times she'll say his name, he was not coming back. Looking up, she saw a scene that broke the rest of her heart. She was too late.

The plane took off.


	18. Chapter 18

**And we have come to the end...than you all for reading this and hannon le for all reviews!There are almost 100 of them :o And ProSpace the admin will make a happy ending for i am not Satan...always xD Anyways be happy and have a Lotr and The Hobbit marathon . See you soon!*in a next..probaly not AU story ***

Love Was Never Easy

Chapter 18

Tauriel slowly caught the eyes of others. For one, it would be crazy to see a hospital patient, bare footed, on her knees, crying in front of an empty run way. But as stories unfold in their minds, and they have many ideas, they all would find it sad...tragic even.

As Tauriel cried, she suddenly noticed that the people were shifting position. She didn't give a care, she was in despair at the moment.

"Tauriel," said a familiar voice, "please don't cry..."

Her breath hitched and she felt her heart beat race, trying to pump itself out of her chest. Standing slowly, she turned her head and saw a familiar blonde putting his luggage on the floor, quickly striding towards her.

"Legolas..." she whispered once more, hoping it was not her imagination, "Legolas!"

She ran to him and he did the same. When Tauriel fell into his arms, he embraced her tight and spun her around. Laughter escaped their lips and they held each other's faces.

"Legolas, I'm so sorry..." the elleth whimpered as Legolas gently shook his head, pressing his brow unto hers.

"No..." whispered the ellon, telling her that she has nothing to apologize for.

"I should have believed you..." she said and he kissed her gently. "I thought I lost you..."

"Sshh..." he said, "it's in the past now...you'll never lose me, meleth."

She kissed him again with more desire, and the way she held him showed that she didn't want to lose him again.

Claps and applauses came from the people and they caught picture and videos of the whole thing.

"Please..." said Legolas suddenly, "Tauriel, I want to be your meleth again...I want to be yours."

Tauriel smiled broadly as tears of joy filled the brim of her eyes. "I never stopped loving you..."

From afar, Sam and Rosie smiled as they watched from a distance.

"They're a happy couple, yes?" sighed the maiden. "I wish we were like that as well."

Sam looked at her, blushing. "We?"

Rosie nodded. "Yes. We."

"Will you have me then?" asked the hobbit and in response, Rosie kissed him on the cheek.

"I will."

Tauriel returned to the hospital and quickly regained her health. Going back to the university, the peers greeted her and Legolas with smiles and cheers as their reunion became an instant sensation in the web.

But then again...there was always the enemy.

Later that same day, Tauriel bumped into Araniel in the hallway. The blonde glared at her for a moment and was about to slap her when Tauriel held her wrist.

"I'm not that same elleth you used to belittle, in fact," said Tauriel, pushing away her hand. "You made me stronger."

Then, without warning, Tauriel turned her back on her.

Araniel was furious and harshly flipped her into her direction. But as she did, all that she got was a hard slap from the elleth.

Araniel gasped. "How dare you?!"

"I dare alot."said the redhead nonchalantly. "And Legolas loves me...no amount of Orofen's drugs is going to change that."

"Someday, you will have to break up." warned Araniel. "You don't know anything about pleasing a guy." Tauriel turned back and gave a light chuckle.

"Yeah," she said with a smirk, "that's because I am not like you."

Araniel's mouth opened to protest, but Tauriel already turned her back on her and left.

"Hey meleth." said Legolas and he wrapped an arm over her shoulder. "want to hang out at Bree?"

Tauriel smiled warmly. "That would be...lovely."

They laughed as the two sped along the road at sunset, leaving a trail of dust behind them, the glimmer in their eyes more beautiful than a veil of thousand stars


End file.
